eaam_sci_fi_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
EAAM Rising Darkness
Basic plot summery: A human terrorist organization known as the Human supremacy Origination (HSO) has attacked the Obcy Wads in retaliation King Henry Sent Boul Conna and Ize Narden along with other high ranking officers to put an end to the terrorist treat once and for all. EAAM Rising Darkness (book) 'Every story has heroes and Villans that are usually on opposing sides and fight each other until the end of time however people who were once our greatest hero's eventually become the worst of Villans this story foucases on that point of view' A blue and orange Obcy wad Fighter jet flies towards the planet below braking through it's atmosphere and speeding to the captial city. Flying through the city and heading toward the Obcy Wad's military base and circles around the base waiting for clearance to land. "You're clear to land Air commander head to run way B" said the Aircraft controller the blue and orange aporches the runway it slowly and gracefully lands apon touching down taxis to a parking spot and the pilot turns of his aircrafts engines. The pilot opens his aircraft's canopy and climbs out and proceeds to walk to the bases entrance were a Military truck waits for him. "Commander Narden were here to transport you to throw castle King Henry needs to see you" said the truck driver Ize Narden opened the the trucks door and entered the passengers seat. The truck driver drove off to the Wadum the capital city of the Obcy Wad's and where king Henery lives. The truck enters the city and makes it's way through traffic and to the castle above a silver MH-53 Pave Low with red windows flies past the truck and flies to the castles helicopter landing pad the truck soon arrives to the castles gates and the guards stationed thier the kings elite royal guards wearing thier red and tan armour they open the gate and the truck drives to the parking lot. "This is were you leave sir" said the Truck driver Ize Narden left the military truck and it drove off Ize Narden walked over to the steps leading up to the front door when he heard a loud noise and he turned around. A 1960's Volkswagen Van and a Bank truck drove into the parking lot and parked 2 Obcy wads exited the Volkswagen and 2 Obcy Wads exited the Bank truck they walked up the steps and the royal guards opened the large castles doors Ize Narden continued walked up the steps but the royal guards closed the doors just as Ize was about to enter. "You dare to Shit these Doors on me? Ize Narden The air force's best pilot, don't make me demote you" said Ize Narden as he stairs down one of the royal guards "Sorry Commander i didn't recognize you" said the Royal guard, the royal guards opened the large castles doors and Ize Narden entered the castle and walked over to the reception desk. "Ize Narden here to see king Henry" Ize Narden said to the female receptionist "Of course Mister Narden please head to the war room the others are waiting for you" said the receptionis, Ize Narden walk down the hallway and after going down pathways and going from room to room Ize Narden finally arrived at the War room with the help of a royal guard he opened the door slowly and entered the room. Ize Narden walked down the steps to the front row of seats and sat down in one of the chairs. The door opened and a group of Obcy Wads walked in and 2 of the walked over to Ize. "Look who's back that's too bad I was hoping you would've crash and burned by now" said Boul Conna "Careful Boul you don't want to get on my bad side" said Ize Narden "Bad side? ha I didn't even know you had a good side I thought you were rotten to the core" said Sin Raven "watch you're mouth puppet I'm leagues ahead of you and a few more misplaced words and you'll be reduced to a honorless janitor" said Ize Narden "interesting idea Ize but there's a huge problem Sin is under my command so I decide his punishment in fact I'm thinking of giving him a promotion." said Boul Conna "Enough you two!" said a Obcy Wad in shining silver armour as he walked down the steps and stood in front of Ize Narden and Boul Conna "My apologies Supreme General I was having a argument with Ize here about my men" said Boul Conna "Boul Conna I've told you call me by my name I know you want to be professionally but its getting ridicules and for fuck sake can you and Ize stop bickering? it wouldn't kill you too to get along well at least when you're under my command" Said Kia Davel "Oh course Kia Davel I will take you're take you're advice to heart and I will try my best to change to become a better person" Said Ize Narden "I honestly wish you're being serious right now Ize but judging by you're past you better actually go through with it because by now you're words mean nothing" Said Kia Davel "Agreed Sir ize's words are meaningless so what now?" Asked Sin Raven "Take a seat gentlemen once the other hierarchs arrive we'll discus our assigned mission" said Kia Davel Boul Conna and Sin Raven walked over and sit down in the seats next to Ize Narden and kia Davel stood infront of the hologram table and turned it down, 2 Obcy Wads entered the the room, walked down the steps and sat next to ize Narden. "Who Lagin, Dra Wavel I'm glad you finally came i'm getting tiered of Boul Conna's Bullshit" Said Ize Narden "oh oh Trust me Sir! I'm really really really happy to be with you again!" Said Who Lagin as he was drooling and sagging his head to one side. "um ya totally . . . So Dra any news I should be enlightened on?" said Ize Narden "No my lord I haven't heard of any news recently well exempt that were still fighting those human scum" Said Dra Wavel "Interesting keep me posted on any further details I need to know what's going on" said Ize Narden another Obcy wad entered the room and walked over he sat down next to Boul Conna "My Apologies Sir I had to clean my blade" said Pal Londer "It's alright Pal just try not to do it again understand?" said Boul Conna "understood sir" said Pal Londer "I'm glad you're all here now King Henry has tasked us with ending the Human Terrorist origination the 'Human supremacy Origination or HSO' which we've been fighting for 2 mouths now. The soldiers currently fighting them have managed to cripple their efforts and now its time for us to deliver the killing blow. Rie Tavon is preparing his Fleet to depart to the human moon called zealous and you're going to come with us remember, Rie Tavon is my second in command if you mess with him you mess with me also the soldiers you'll be commanding our my men and one more thing if you do a great job and you have somthing special I'll offer you a position in my fleet." Said Kia Davel “I must say Kia Davel you probably have a brilliant scheme to abdicate the Human scum” said Ize Narden. “Thank you Ize however I don’t scheme I make calculated plans and I know you Ize don't be a suck up alright” said Kia Davel. “Oh of course Sir! I won't fail you I promise” said Ize Narden. “Ha you're good at dog fighting Ize but nothing else and this is honestly surprising that you're a suck up you're usally a heartless back stabbing snake and a power hungry opertunitest! Said Boul Conna. “And you're King Henry's pet you over glorified dog” said Ize Narden. "Enough with the insults! I swear I'm will have both of you on janitor duty for the next 20 years got that?” said Kia Davel. “Yes sir” said Ize Narden and Boul Conna glaring angerly at echother with nothing but I hatred nd digust. “Alright your all dismissed but I just wanted to tell you that I've recruited a new officer Wil Chave he'll be joining us shortly. Now get to you're vehicles and get out i need to do some paper work” said Kia Davel. Ize Narden, Boul Conna, Sin Raven, Dra Wavel, Pal Londer and Who Lagin got up and left the war room and headed back to the parking lot but on the way Ize Narden bumped into Wil Chave. “Watch it You bumbling idiot the last thing I need is more idiots in my life” said Ize Narden “Oh you're Ize Narden the Air force's best pilot I recognise you by you're colour skeme and I'm free from stupidity anyway it's a good day today eh terror Bomber?” said Wil Chave “Finally some else that have my level of intelligence and I'm glad to see someone who's a fan of me. It was a pleasure talking but I have to go” Said Ize Narden as he shacked hands with Wil Chave and left but Boul Conna and his men arrived. “Just what we need liability” said Boul Conna in a aggressive tone as he walked up to Wil Chave. “I can handle myself Asshole” said Wil Chave as walked up to Boul Conna "Enough Boul return to you're Pave Low immediately the last thing you need is a larger enemy list" said a high ranking officer as he walked up and pushed Boul aside. "Yes Colonel Val" said Boul Conna as he left along with his group. "Thank you but who are you" said Wil Chave "I am Val Dres I'm a the leader of all communications and one if the most effective Colonel this military has" said Val Dres "Pleasure to meet you sir before I go I've have to ask you this whats up with you're voice it's so monotone and robotic" asked Wil Chave "28 years ago I got into a accident due to a speeding idiot in a Volkswagen Van that left my whole body broken and useless my bones were critical damaged and I was bleeding out until the paramedics found me and brought me to the ER where I was rebuilt with metal grafted to my bones and metal vocal cords. . . . So if you ever have another question about me you already know the awnser." Said Val Dres he stared directly into wil's eyes then suddenly and quickly walked towards the door outside. Wil Chave took a few seconds to comprehend what he just heard and walked over to the front door. The Royal guards opened the large doors and Wil walked out and went to his 2008 blue ford mustang with white stripes and unlocks the door and starts the engine. Who Lagin and Dra Wavel walked over to thier Volkswagen Van and waited for Ize Narden who arrived shortly after. Sin Raven stated his Audi R8's engine and drove off along with the Volkswagen Van after Ize Narden got in the back seat Wil followed the 2 vehicles with Boul Conna In his Pave Low flying above. The group was shortly joineded by Val in his blue 2006 scion XB. “Kia listen to me you are the high general, the leader of the military's best battalion and of the Davel bloodline. There just incompetent fools with fancy titles, Their lives don't matter to me, yours does.” said Rie Tavon "Thanks Rie" Kia Davel open the door and walked into the courtroom their prince Henry sitting behind the bench with 2 generals standing next to him the jury which was made up of chancellors, politicians and military personal were talking amongst themselves the royal guard were standing at attention at the rooms entrance and the audience was waiting patiently. As Kai Davel closed the door behind him it made aloud thud and everyone in the room turned to look at him Kia feeling a little nervures walked over to the desk in front of the bench and as he walk by hw could hear the jury and audience whisper to each other the room but once Kia stood behind the desk the fell silent as they were waiting for the trail to begin. "Prince Henry you've summed me" Said Kia Davel as he slowly looked up at Prince Henry not knowing why he was being up on trail. "I've summoned you here Kia in regards to you're performance in leading our force to defeating the human terrorists." said Prince Henry as he put down his news paper and look at Kai Davel directly in the eyes. "I can assure you me and my men fought hard to defeat those scum and made sure that they couldn't threaten us ever again but I a sure you I didn't brake any rules" Said Kia Davel as he stared back at Prince henry knowing what he did wrong. "Defeated completely? are you sure?" said Prince Henry still suspicious that Kia did something wrong his calm expression changed to one of confusion. "Yes I'm sure of it my Admiral Rie Tavon and my Communications Officer Val Dres can back up my statement, we made sure to destroy every ship and take as much prisoners as possible" Said Kia Davel, the jury was whispering to each other and Kia was looking around trying to see what the jury is doing and saying the jury then looked at Kia and gave him the thumbs up Kia Davel nodded and looked at he audience and spotted Rie Tavon, Val Dres and Ize Narden Sitting there. "yet I've received a message form Ize Narden about one the their most critical ships escaped meaning you're campaign might end in failure!" "Nobel Prince I scanned the ship before it escaped it belongs to a Criminal pirate known as Cutlaw he was working for the terrorists for money not out of loyalty so his escape doesn't mean the return of the terrorists I can assure you and if they do return I will personally continue my campaign against them" said Kia Davel "You are correct that the terrorists may not return but my questions is why didn't you shoot down his ship and capture the pirate as well?" said King Henry "I was engaged in combat along side my battalion we were storming the terrorists main base had I known Cutlaw and his ship was their I would of told Rie to target it although I did notice it escaped before I could give an order . . . Prince Henry their was nothing I could do" said Kia Davel "You're highness this is absolutely ridicules High General Kia has done nithing wrong and this isn't a trial its a mockery! this Nobel leader of the Nobel Davel Family should be celebrating his ultimate victory not be insulted for aspects of the battle he had no control over!" said chancellor Jav Yovie "Agreed it's quite a waste of time insult our great victor" Said one of the Politicians "Aye men" said one of the Generals "alright alright you're right this isn't really a trail its more of a questioning and my sinserist apoliges I guess Ize narden didn't inform me properly"